ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Island Beach State Park
| alt_name = | iucn_category = | photo = | photo_alt = | photo_caption = Wetlands along Barnegat Bay near the southern end of Island Beach State Park | photo_width = | location = Berkeley Township, New Jersey | nearest_city = Seaside Park, New Jersey | coords = | coords_ref = | area = | established = | visitation_num = | visitation_year = | administrator = | map = USA New Jersey#USA | map_caption = Location in New Jersey##Location in United States | website = }} Island Beach State Park is a New Jersey state park located just south of Seaside Park on the Barnegat Peninsula in Berkeley Township, Ocean County, New Jersey, United States. The park is operated and maintained by the New Jersey Division of Parks and Forestry. Most of the park encompasses the former borough of Island Beach. The park is the largest reserve of undeveloped barrier island in New Jersey and one of the largest in the United States.Island Beach Northern Natural Area and Southern Natural Area, accessed November 17, 2006 The park is divided into two areas. The Island Beach Northern Natural Area covers , some of which is restricted to the public. The Southern Natural Area is much larger at . The park includes the Sedge Island Marine Conservation Zone, which includes about of tidal marshes, creeks, ponds, and open water. Coming in from the sea-front, a visitor ascends over a large primary dune covered in tall grasses and down into a narrow maritime forest, consisting of many tall bushes and short trees including holly, goldenrod and black cherry. Approaching the bay side, one finds reeds and a muddy estuary that is home to blue crabs and herons and other marine birds. The park is an excellent site for bird watching with osprey nests and bird blinds set up.New Jersey Birds: Island Beach State Park The Barnegat Inlet is located at the southern tip of the park, separating the Barnegat Peninsula from Long Beach Island. Swimming, kayaking, and fishing are permitted in some areas of the park. Four wheel drive vehicles are permitted onto the beach with a permit. Flora Among the trees found in the park are Eastern Redcedar (Juniperus virginiana), Pitch Pine (Pinus rigida), American Holly (Ilex opaca), Black Cherry (Prunus serotina), Serviceberry (Amelanchier canadensis), Persimmon (Diospyros virginiana), Atlantic White Cedar (Chamaecyparis thyoides) and Sweetbay (Magnolia virginiana). These trees appear in different areas of the park, depending on the specifics of salt and wind exposure. They are often stunted, compared to inland examples of their species, and display the "salt spray horizon" effect, with the side facing the ocean sheared tightly by the environment, with their westerly sides tending to grow taller. Thus, the trees and shrubs often take on wedge-like shapes with their low side on the east. Shrubs in the park include Bayberry (Myrica pensylvanica and Myrica cerifera), Highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum), Beach plum (Prunus maritima), Swamp azalea (Rhododendron viscosum), Red and Black Chokeberry (Aronia arbutifolia and Aronia melanocarpa), Heather (Hudsonia ericoides) and Sweet Pepperbush (Clethra alnifolia). Every September the park hosts an exciting Beach Plum Festival, replete with tours, foods, music and great atmosphere. There are also many grasses, forbs and herbaceous plants. Many of these plants can be seen at the nature center, into the park, in a display garden, which is located by a freshwater wetland. Attractions Most visitors come for the white sand beach, the ocean waters, and natural backdrop, in contrast to the developed and boardwalk-lined beaches to the north and south. Island Beach State Park encompasses many miles of beach; the northernmost have life guards. People can swim, surf, fish, and kayak in the park. The park also allows dune buggy access in the southern portion of the park. There is also a boardwalk extending from Barnegat Bay to the main road allowing boaters access to the beach. On the bayside of Island Beach State Park is an area called Tices Shoal, where boaters gather together and anchor. Governor’s Ocean Residence Since New Jersey acquired the estate of Henry Phipps, Jr. in 1953 for $2.75 million to form the park, the state has maintained an official vacation residence ( ) exclusively for the New Jersey Governor (in addition to the governor's mansion at Drumthwacket, in Princeton near the state capital of Trenton). Jennifer McDermott, Christie among the lucky few with state-owned vacation homes, Associated Press (July 3, 2017). The residence was built by Phipps in the 1920s. The house is in the Cape Cod style. It is now accessible via a paved road. The home is about from the beach. It has five bedrooms and three bathrooms with a small room for the security detail. It is the only house close to the ocean. Two other houses in the park are on Barnegat Bay (one for the superintendent of the park and a governor's guest house). In addition to the governors, guests at the house have included Lady Bird Johnson; the daughter of Alexei Kosygin; Hubert Humphrey; Walter Mondale; and Joe Biden.http://oceanairsupportsquadron.camp8.org/Resources/Documents/IBSP_6PRF-Master.pdf In July 2017 during the long July 4th holiday extended weekend the park along with other parks were closed because the state had not approved its budget. Governor Chris Christie, wife, children and friends were photographed on a deserted beach at the park. Christie took a helicopter back and forth to Trenton during the budget discussions. New Jersey is one of just four states to maintain a state-owned vacation home for its governor. Other states with vacation residence are Alabama at Fort Morganhttp://www.al.com/news/mobile/index.ssf/2017/04/analysis_of_governors_beach_ho.html, Michigan at Mackinac Islandhttp://www.mackinacislandnews.com/news/2012-06-09/Top_News/Inside_the_Governors_Residence.html and North Carolina at Asheville.https://www.ourstate.com/governors-mansion-west/ Climate According to the Köppen climate classification system, Island Beach State Park, New Jersey has a humid subtropical climate (Cfa) with hot, slightly humid summers, cool winters and year-around precipitation. Cfa climates are characterized by all months having an average mean temperature > 32.0 °F (> 0.0 °C), at least four months with an average mean temperature ≥ 50.0 °F (≥ 10.0 °C), at least one month with an average mean temperature ≥ 71.6 °F (≥ 22.0 °C) and no significant precipitation difference between seasons. During the summer months in Island Beach State Park, a cooling afternoon sea breeze is present on most days, but episodes of extreme heat and humidity can occur with heat index values ≥ 95 °F (≥ 35 °C). During the winter months, episodes of extreme cold and wind can occur with wind chill values < 0 °F (< -18 °C). The plant hardiness zone at Island Beach State Park Beach is 7a with an average annual extreme minimum air temperature of 3.7 °F (-15.7 °C). The average seasonal (Nov-Apr) snowfall total is between 12 and 18 inches (31 and 46 cm), and the average snowiest month is February which corresponds with the annual peak in nor'easter activity. }} }} Ecology According to the A. W. Kuchler U.S. potential natural vegetation types, Island Beach State Park, New Jersey would have a dominant vegetation type of Northern Cordgrass (73) with a dominant vegetation form of Coastal Prairie (20). References External links * Island Beach State Park a locally maintained site about the park * Nature Programs at Island Beach State Park – Conserve Wildlife Foundation of New Jersey Category:Berkeley Township, New Jersey Category:Jersey Shore communities in Ocean County Category:Nature centers in New Jersey Category:Parks in Ocean County, New Jersey Category:State parks of New Jersey Category:Beaches of Ocean County, New Jersey Category:Beaches of New Jersey